House Hunters
by DZHoneyBee
Summary: Aaron and Spencer search for their first house together and Aaron realizes he may have his work cut out for him when it comes to making Spencer happy. Fluff. One-shot. H/R established relationship.


Getting back into the swing of writing my favorite couple again! It's been a looong time. Had this fluffy little one-shot in my mind for a long time and I finally found a few hours to get it all out on here. I missed the community here so much. As always, feedback is appreciated. Happy Holidays and cheers to Hotch and Reid!

* * *

 **Monday, December 6th**

Aaron Hotchner wasn't entirely certain of how he went from putting a stop to Spencer Reid's quest to bring home a brown Christmas tree to standing in front of an ivy-covered townhouse on the corner of Prince Street in Alexandria.

"It should have character," Spencer gave a decisive nod, cradling the dried out little tree he managed to smuggle out of the farm with him a little closer to his chest.

"Character doesn't have to mean..." Aaron paused, searching for the most diplomatic response without offending his fiancé. "... _Dead_."

Spencer flapped delicate fingers at the Unit Chief and wrinkled his slightly upturned nose. "I didn't mean the tree. I meant our house."

Aaron shifted in surprise, for Spencer had only moved into his apartment two months ago. "We have a house?"

"We _should_ have a house. For all three of us."

Aaron stared at Spencer. The superior agent was rarely the one with a loss for words for it was frequently he who prompted certain milestones in their relationship, while the genius was more reserved in his musings.

When Aaron didn't answer, Spencer swallowed, nervous over the silence. "Statistically speaking, children under the age of sixteen who have a permanent dwelling to call home are three times as likely to continue their education through to the college level than, say, children who move homes more than four times in their lifetime. In fact, the 2010 Housing Census revealed that external sources such as gang violence-"

"Okay, Spence, give it a rest." Aaron hushed the genius with a brief kiss, smiling against the soft lips that hurriedly kissed him back. "You don't have to make us into statistics to convince me to look at houses with you."

And there in the snow bank on the corner of Prince Street, the two agents decided to build a home together.

Wrapping sinewy arms around the elder agent, Spencer planted the type of kiss Aaron would deem most inappropriate for public spaces on him.

"Can we bring the tree?" The genius murmured in between kisses.

"We're not bringing the tree," Aaron replied.

He knew the brown Christmas tree would find it's way somehow into the new house but he didn't care.

Because, really, he would do anything for Spencer Reid.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 9th**

"It should also have a ghost. Maybe two." At this, Aaron had paused his episode of _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._

One eyebrow raised and a turn to the younger agent, who sat innocently in bed beside him, David Wootton's _The Invention of Science_ in his lap. Spencer appeared so embroiled in his book, the Unit Chief genuinely wondered if he had uttered anything at all.

"My show?"

"No. Our house."

"You don't believe in ghosts, Spencer."

"Character, Aaron. Our house should have c _haracter_."

"So when we meet with the real estate agent on Sunday, we'll be requesting three bedrooms, a garage, and a ghost. Maybe two."

The genius said nothing but a hint of a smile creased the flat seam of his lips.

* * *

 **Tuesday, December 14th**

Aaron Hotchner wasn't entirely certain of how he went from standing in front of an ivy-covered townhouse on the corner of Prince Street in Alexandria, to sitting down with Jamie, their real estate agent with a mom-bob who was not the least bit discreet about her hope for the two men to extend their family.

The agents had looked at three houses in Old Town over the past several days. While they all met Aaron's criteria for a study, three bedrooms, a two-car garage, and the ability to install NSA-grade security, Spencer's list of requirements had grown longer than Jack's list for Santa this year.

"It should have a library." The genius had mused in the largest house they had visited, hands on hips and chin jutted at the crown molding in the dining room.

 _As if they were frequent library-goes._

"Yeah! A li-bury!" Jack had screamed, fists hoisted in triumph.

"Inside voice, buddy." Aaron had admonished, sighing.

"Well," Jamie had sidled up to the trio, smiling and wiggling her shoulders in a little dance. "This house does have enough space if you wanted to..." she trailed off, winking at the two men. "You know, give this little munchkin here a brother or sister."

Aaron was mortified the entire ride home as Jack whined from the backseat over wanting a sister and how "Daddy and Spence didn't have mommy parts to make him one."

* * *

 **Friday, December 17th**

It was while walking through their fifth house that Spencer had requested a writing nook so he could separate his workspace from the space where he wrote letters to his mother. An hour later it was a need for hardwood floors throughout the houses because they felt more "authentic."

"It has more character, Aaron."

"There's a sunroom toward the back." Jamie's wiggle again and a shy smile. " _Could be a nursery._ "

Aaron resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. He knew Spencer wasn't purposefully being difficult and it was simply the overwhelming excitement of owning a house for the first time that was grabbing his attention. The elder agent was also painfully aware of how his fiancé really hadn't grown up in what could be considered a _home_. So he listened patiently, nodded thoughtfully, and he made more appointments for the two of them while Jamie performed research worthy of Miss Penelope Garcia herself.

* * *

 **Sunday, December 19th**

"Now _this_ house has a spacious den on the third floor." Jamie plucked a glossy photo from her portfolio for Aaron and Spencer to see. She paused and leaned over her office desk. Aaron waited for the wiggle. "Or, you know, it could be used for something else." Another long pause. "Like a nursery."

Aaron studied the photo before placing it back down. "We're really looking for something with more... _character_. Maybe a house with a ghost or two." Though his expression remained solemn, as if he were delivering a press conference on a serial killer, Spencer had to suck in both his lips to keep from laughing.

"A ghost! Spence, tell the lady we need a ghost!" Jack cried, turning abruptly in his seat for confirmation that a haunted house was indeed in the works.

The group pored over photos, websites and ideas for the next hour until Aaron found himself frowning.

"That ivy-covered townhouse on Prince Street would have been a nice choice," he murmured, disappointment coloring his tone.

Jamie's face lit up. "The house near Chadwick's?"

"Yes!" Spencer stood up, looking ready to shoot through the roof.

"I can't promise anything but I could have sworn that just went on the market. Another realtor company of course, but I have a few favors I can call in for you two."

* * *

 **Friday, December 24th**

Aaron Hotchner wasn't entirely certain of how he went from _standing_ in front of an ivy-covered townhouse on the corner of Prince Street in Alexandria to Jamie _handing him the keys_ to the ivy-covered townhouse on the corner of Prince Street in Alexandria.

Spencer stood in the snow in silence, his bottom lip drawn in as he stared up at the house. _Their house_.

"For all four of us." The Unit Chief whispered, pressing his lips gently to the younger agent's cold-flushed cheek.

Jamie's face lit up, wiggle at the ready.

"Spencer, Jack, me." Aaron paused. "And the brown Christmas tree."

Because, really, he would do anything for Spencer Reid.

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked a little fluff for a change! It felt so good to write something warm and fuzzy for a change instead of the usual dark material I tend to go for. Review if you wish! Happy Holidays!

-Connet


End file.
